


The Satisfaction of Necessity

by aquabluejay



Series: Of Blood and Bugsters [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Blood, Bugsters are vampires, Consent issues due to vampire venom, Directly parallel to events in canon, Feeding, Light Smut, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire AU, Vampire!Parad, Vampires, monster teeth, vampire venom causes arousal trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: Parad is a vampire, Emu's vampire, and that makes Emu responsible for keeping him fed. One night after Parad joins CR, he comes to Emu hungry. What's an intern to do?





	The Satisfaction of Necessity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



It’s late in the evening and Emu has just come downstairs from a shift in the hospital when Parad comes to him looking cagey and out-of-sorts. And when Emu finally ends up on the office couch with an armful of fidgeting vampire and asks what's wrong, it's immediately clear that not only has Parad gotten fairly contact starved, but also...

"I'm so hungry Emu..."

Emu had arranged for some blood packs for Parad before, but maybe it wasn't enough, or…. It had been a few days, hadn’t it. They’d been so busy with the latest case… He forgot to do it.

And so he weighs his options - and how Parad really does look desperate and pale and wan now that he's so close. He's practically trembling in Emu's Hold.

Parad had been quiet all day, looking uncomfortable but keeping it together. Now it seems like admitting how hungry he is out loud has broken the dam. He's breathing quickly, lips slightly parted. Emu can just see the tips of his fangs between his lips.

"Please Emu, please please please -"

Emu is cognizant of the particular way Parad is staring at the portion of his neck exposed between the collar of his doctor's coat and his t-shirt.

Emu weighs his options. He could call upstairs for some units of blood, but it's late in the evening and they don't even have a patient. Never mind that a patent requiring a transfusion would be transferred up to the hospital proper for care really... There might be questions. He hasn't got everything in place, all the misdirections and cover ups and the director isn’t around to help. Besides, he knows cold blood isn't as good for vampires. Dan had said so himself not so long ago, and he was after all sort of the authority on vampires, having created them and all.

Emu looks at Parad, ashen and jittery, waiting hopefully for his response.

"Alright, come here..."

Emu guides Parad to actually sit beside him on the couch, shoulder to shoulder. He takes Parad’s hands and rubs his pulse points gently.

"Just settle down a little, OK?"

When a little of the tension in Parad’s posture has eased and his breathing has almost evened out to match Emu's own deliberate breaths, Emu shrugs off one shoulder of his coat and pulls Parad close with an arm around his waist.

"Just be careful. Remember, not too much." Parad nods too quickly, almost frantic in his movements.

With Emu's permission, he moves so fast it borders on the unnatural. He leans in, until there are only millimeters between him and Emu. His hands are on Emu's jaw, tipping his head back with extraordinary gentleness, strangely contradictory to his otherwise fevered manner. His hands remain careful and gentle, handling Emu.

If Parad were breathing Emu's sure he would be able to feel it against his neck and cheek, but there's nothing because Emu's pretty sure Parad stopped breathing the moment it became apparent Emu was going through with this. He makes eye contact for a scant heartbeat and then loses it as the vampire moves. Before the next lub and dub, he feels Parad's fangs piercing his skin.

Emu feels himself slump without giving his body conscious permission as Parad’s venom rushes into his system. Parad's arms are around him instantly, leaning him back against the couch. Parad is pressing him into it, mouth latched firmly to the side of Emu's neck. It hurts for a moment, being bitten, but then there's the instant detachment from the pain and quickly dawning euphoria that come from the venom injected by a vampire’s bite. Distantly Emu feels Parad’s fangs withdraw from the wound. The vampire alternates between sucking and lapping his tongue back and forth across the bite without ever breaking the seal of his lips against Emu’s neck. It’s oddly pleasurable in a way, almost ticklish. Emu settles comfortably - bonelessly -deeper into the couch cushions. He’s dimly aware that one of Parad's hands is cupping the back of his skull, supporting it, fingers working in Emu's hair, petting it, nails scratching pleasantly along Emu's scalp.

The urgency with which Parad is swallowing down blood gradually lessens and all the tension in his frame goes with it. Emu isn't in much of a state to notice, almost entirely limp and more than a little euphoric on venom.

Parad finally stops feeding, switching from sucking to simply lapping and mouthing at Emu's neck in a way that Emu thinks distantly is _extremely nice _.__

__Eventually Emu becomes aware that Parad has strayed from the original spot and is mouthing, quite enjoyably, at the juncture of Emu's neck and jaw_ _

__Oh. That's kissing, isn't it. That's what that's called._ _

__Emu should probably stop him._ _

__Probably._ _

__It feels so nice though, and Parad already stopped feeding all on his own without reminding so Emu isn't in any danger if he lets him just…_ _

__Emu's hands are on Parad. One is tangling in his curls, the other, searching for purchase somewhere in the vicinity of Parad's shoulder blades. Parad draws back for a moment and tips Emu's head forward a little, shifting to kissing his lips. He draws Emu into a deep, open-mouthed kiss and Emu makes a sound of appreciation mostly through his nose._ _

__Parad tastes like.... Like...._ _

___Like blood _.__ _ _

____The unmistakable, metallic taste snaps a part of Emu’s brain back from the all-too-pleasant haze he'd settled into, and the rest begins to follow after. He pushes Parad away. Parad lets him, although he looks faintly surprised when their gazes meet. Parad’s pupils are blown wide and his lips are kiss-swollen, just as Emu is sure his own are._ _ _ _

____Emu wracks his rebooting brain for what to do, what to say next. He backtracks to the reason he agreed to this at all._ _ _ _

____"You're not hungry anymore now, right?" Parad licks his lips and runs his tongue over his teeth. He smiles a languid, satisfied grin that flashes Emu most of his too-sharp teeth, still a slightly gory sight right after feeding._ _ _ _

____"Mhhm" Parad makes a humming sigh of contented affirmation which Emu could honestly only call a purr. Not hungry, not starving, but probably not entirely sated, Emu guesses. Parad may be pleased and comforted by feeding on hot blood - _Emu's blood _. But Emu has seen Parad drain a person dry and go for seconds. This pleasant torpor isn't because he over-ate. Emu is certainly going to have to evaluate how much blood they're going to need and probably get the director's help securing the supply. Sooner rather than later.___ _ _ _

______In the meantime, Parad nuzzles against Emu’s neck. Under normal circumstances, being nuzzled by a vampire might mean you were moments from being bitten, but Parad is simply rubbing his cheek happily against Emu, getting comfortable. And indeed, Emu realizes belatedly that somewhere along the way Parad has curled his whole body around Emu, legs thrown across Emu’s lap. And actually it seems rather cold in CR suddenly, (which is probably the blood loss) so Emu welcomes the warmth of having Parad draped over him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So good Emu... I was so hungry..." Parad sighs against Emu’s collarbone. The intern allows himself to reach up and stroke Parad's hair a little as he lets his eyes slide shut, deciding a nap is medically advisable right now._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You did good too... Not getting carried away, even though I know how hungry you must've been," Emu says, struggling a little to find the right words as he's still coming down from the venom. "I am sorry though. We got so busy, I forgot about making sure there was blood for you." One of Parad's arms is still wound around Emu's middle and it squeezes a little at his words._ _ _ _ _ _

______There's just one more thing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Umm... Can you...uh we... maybe lay down properly? It's um..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Having just lost a fair amount of blood, it would be best for Emu to be horizontal right now, really._ _ _ _ _ _

______Parad sits himself up and carefully rearranges Emu, using his strength such that Emu doesn't have to do much work, just let Parad move him. And when Emu is laid down properly, Parad tucks a throw pillow under his head before rearranging himself as Emu's blanket again. Emu hopes dimly that none of the others come back before he wakes up but knows that's unlikely. Somehow he can't bring himself to care enough to do anything about it._ _ _ _ _ _

______As it happens, someone does come by. It’s Hiiro and the scandalized commotion wakes Emu abruptly from his peace._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emu, tries to sit up to talk to Hiiro and assure him there’s nothing to get worked up about, While at the same time trying not to roll Parad, (who was slumbering deeply on top of him) onto the floor as he does it. Emu ends up half sitting with an arm cradling an extremely reluctantly rousing Parad to keep him from slipping out of his lap and to the floor. The whole tableau is only more damning from Hiiro’s perspective._ _ _ _ _ _

______The surgeon informs them that it's daylight now outside, which makes sense, considering how barely awake Parad seems to be, even after all that jostling. He turns in Emu's arms to glare squintily at Hiiro, who feels suddenly very much like he's an adventurer who's disturbed a dragon sleeping on its hoard. He settles for giving them both a chastising look and retreats to his cake._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sighing, Emu lays back down but pulls out his phone to check the time. It’s getting late in the morning and Emu really needs to actually go home and get a shower and sleep in his own bed for at least a few hours before returning for his next night shift. But Parad has resettled himself against Emu and is sleepily nuzzling Emu's neck, murmuring his name, and Emu's still so tired, despite the rush of adrenaline that just woke him up… It’s tempting to say ‘just five more minutes’, but Emu knows full well how that goes, so he gently nudges Parad off onto the couch and goes to gather his things. Hiiro even offers him a piece of cake for the road, informing him that he needs the sugar, because of the blood loss, obviously._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> A whole vampire AU we cooked up after being inspired by Ozutly's vampire 'verse in "Born of Unfortunate Circumstances". Not quite the same world building and different continuity though.


End file.
